Ace Maker
by Blue Moon One
Summary: Major Ace Combat: Assault Horizon AU. Told through the eyes of OC child soldier, Tatyana Sergeievna Illich. Full summary inside. Metal Gear Solid V crossover, not put as crossed over for various reasons-BEING REWRITTEN TO MATCH THE STORY TELLING OF MGSV.
1. Summary

The fall of the СССР(Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) had taken a large toll on the great land known as Soviet Russia where winter was cold and bitter and the highest ranking military officers were most favoured in their time. Now as Russia picks up the pieces to their failed attempt at making a greater power and to scare the West into obeying their commands, the Bosnian War had taken a toll on many soldiers but two aviators stand out.

Then known as Corporal Illich and Major Markov.

Years pass, Russia is still in shambles as these two legendary Russian military aviators plan their attack, they show that Russia isn't the only one to be feared. The New Russian Federation(NRF) is worse than the СССР, and the only way to stop it is at it's source. Then known as Colonel Markov and Major Illich, along with a young Russian marks-girl Tatyana Sergeievna Illich.

This is her story as she weaves in and around her home country and the Americans with her father by her side, piloting the infamous formerly known as the MiG-1.44 now known as the CFA-44. Made by the companies Mikoyan Gurevich and Sukhoi.

Trinity was not their next weapon, but the CFA 44 Nosferatu piloted by the younger Illich was.

 **Major AU(Sergei lives, Krista Yoslav doesn't die but is on the verge of death in a medically induced coma, this still enrages Markov to create the NRF).**

 **Warnings** : Blood and gore, references to child soldiers and child soldiers active in combat(Tatyana Illich), realistic-ish war themes in general.


	2. Chapter One: Голубая лунаBlue Moon

The bed hadn't been as cold, Tatyana had realized this a long time ago. Her dark waves of hair sprawled out over the bed were enough to show that she wasn't even remotely prepared. Prepared for what you may ask, the rescue of Major Sergei Illich, her own father dumb enough to falter in aerial combat and be stuck with Blatnoi. It made her slightly irritated, but maybe it was 'The Plan', to which apparently she was too chatty to know about. Bullshit, She'd spat with her thick accent over thousands of times in her head filled with escape routes and infiltration routes. Bull-fucking-shit, was she too young and chatty to know. She'd kept her homework up to date, her training all in the clear. Why couldn't she know?

She rolled to her back, cringing at the pressure on her back from the tactical vest. She must've fallen asleep in her gear, and as she slowly sat up and flopped back down with a groan. Tatyana surely had. Her eyes scanned the room, it was a military barrack and just by straining her sharp hearing for the Russian voices, it was a Russian military base camp. Tatyana sat up again and pushed herself from the comfort of the bed, looking out the window to see soldiers patrolling around. To her fear, Americans had been here too. They seemed rather friendly with the Russians. The door creaked open, and she quickly went for the SVD Dragunov leaned against the wall, an automatic sniper rifle with the magazine like that of an AK-47, a personal favourite weapon of her's. The man who stood at the doorway had been an old friend of her father's, Major Dimitri in the armed forces as a helicopter pilot that flew the Hind. Tatyana lowered her rifle, nodding to him as she tried to rifle through her mind as to why she would be here; why her father's friend stood there in all of his tactical gear. It was a warm, welcoming smile she'd been given.

"Tatyana, are you ready?" Dimitri said, waving her over as he tried to block the young girl from the outside chatter and sights. "I will be taking you out to the armoury, then we will take an American Blackhawk with Nomad to the area where Major Illich is being held hostage."

"Okay," She'd replied, half angry and half cautious of her father's friend.

Tatyana had wore a somewhat military looking attire; combat boots, sandy coloured pants and top with her tactical vest void of any magazines asides from the one in her rifle. A jacket hadn't been enough to fit in her small body, but it seemed like being short had ran in the family. She slung the rifle over her shoulder, following Major Dimitri down the darkened hallways, just avoiding a few US military pilots who'd stared and spoke about the girl. Tatyana hissed like a cat.

"You will answer to the call sign, Ocelot, yes?" It really hadn't been a question but a demand.

"Of course," She exhaled along with her spoken words, popping her head up once in awhile. "Funny how papa got himself into such a trouble."

"That is your father for you, he was never the brightest of minds that is for sure," Dimitri laughed.

"Uh huh," Tatyana huffed as the light from the outside suddenly blinded her with him opening the heavy metal doors; she slunk past him.

The fifteen year old girl had to blink multiple times to get her vision straight, and bolted across the rocky and sandy ground to meet up with him and a few others who would accompany her as far as they could take her, the rest would be up to herself. It was terrifying at the thought of it, how she would have to quickly sneak her way in, "kill" the ones who kept him captive and bolt to the extraction point with him. She imagined it far more like those American action movies than she did realistic, bombs slowly going off in the background as they dashed away unscathed. She smiled a little, and nodded at Dimitri who seemed rather pleased with her happy look.

"Happy to get your father back?" He asked.

"I've lost mom, papa won't be the next I lose!" She declared, stepping inside the armoury.

Tatyana had surveyed the weapons already brought out for her, a pistol with a silencer attached and a spare beside it. There was a combat knife jet black, a part of her hoped she wouldn't need to use it. She grabbed the two, sheathing one in a sheath on her belt while setting the other in the holster on her tactical vest. Tatyana looked around, "A ponytail tie around here?"

"I think you will be fine," Dimitri patted her shoulder reassuringly.

The young girl's thoughts had been swirling with worries, what if she'd gotten stranded? Didn't find him? Found him dead because they weren't actually Blatnoi but ISIS or someone else? Al Qaeda maybe, she didn't know where the organizations actually fought but she did know they were ruthless terrorists that had been terrified of being murdered by a woman, anyone female in general. She followed them out to the large American helicopter ready to take off, they would take off earlier than Nomad and Bravo Team would, it would give her an extra few minutes in the field to find Major Illich. All in the helicopter prayed the duo of father and daughter would come back alive. She was the one who sat at an angle in the helicopter's open doorway, staring out into the barren desolate land that seemed unoccupied for miles. It scared her to think that she would be going to a city alone with this kind of land around her. Would she at least get some kind of ride? A horse maybe? Or would she have to try driving with her shitty driver's skills and not get herself killed?

She didn't know how to react at this point, the anxiety was killing her. It had taken only a few minutes before the other helicopters were going for their position, and only a few more minutes till the drop off and until the other Russians would apparently now go with Bravo Team. Alone, she would truly be alone this time and that terrified her! Tatyana stood up and carefully walked up to the front, joining Dimitri and his fellow American copilot. She rested both her arms on the seats, staring forwards, the helicopter had started to righten itself by the time they arrived.

"Nomad 62 and Nomad 63 we are at the rendezvous," Dimitri said over the radio, looking back at her and nodded for her to jump down and bolt for the city.

"Roger that," The faintest voice came over as the young sniper leaped down, keeping herself low to the ground as the bullets from a gunship flew overhead.

She watched it fly over her head to land on a roof nearby, that of a three storey building, soldiers started exiting the Blackhawk, and the girl made a quick sprint to the building to find her downed airman of a father. Her senses were heightened, evading RPGs and bullets that fired at her and past her. She bolted down the alleyways, holding her rifle up and firing at the foot of men, unwilling to fire bullets into their skulls. The sight of gore for her would be too much, the girl wanted to keep just a tiny bit of innocence before she was pulled out to save her father once again. Tatyana ducked behind a concrete barrier, then peeked over it. The helicopter lifted itself up off the roof, flying away from the hot zone which would leave her and the Bravo Team stranded in any case of the rest of the group having to pull out. She went into the building as fast as she could, closing the door as slowly as possible although it hissed a little. Voices were above her, footsteps and then suddenly, gunfire. Tatyana sucked behind the stairwell, rifle reloaded and ready to fire. She popped out of the corner and bolted upstairs, pulling the trigger on a dozen men all had dropped to the ground dead and she heard over the comms, "Bravo Team, what happened?"

Tatyana exhaled a nervous breath, looking around at the men, one had gotten a few of her bullets in the neck and was now hacking blood as he suffocated. She aimed her gun at him, and fired a single bullet through his skull to cease his suffering. After that, she'd found herself feeling bad. She looked around to see no sight of the Russian air force pilot, that made her feel more scared than ever. The terror she felt, knowing they'd probably already left and sent another team after him was quite immense. If she'd bolted now they would never think to send an extraction team after her.

She went for one's radio, holding it up and speaking through in a slightly cracked from fear voice, "Bravo Team and the Blatnoi insurgents have been eliminated. Major Sergei Illich is nowhere to be found."

"Who is this?"

"Tatyana Illich call sign Ocelot, I was sent as...a solo infiltrator to help extract the major," She had made up a lie, it was a pure lie after all, she had just wanted to find her father for herself and get a hint of action.

This was the wrong type of action, overhead a fighter aircraft passed over, loud as all Hell; deafening to her ears. She had to escape to the outside, now. Assuming by the jets passing over she was likely in a bombing zone.

"Ocelot we have already recovered Major Illich, are you able to make it to the extraction point?" The radio chatter had started to static more.

"Nyet," Tatyana said, peering out and craning her neck to see the Fishbeds coming lower to the city. Missiles were attached to their undersides. "I have MiG 21s closing in fast, I doubt I will make it."

"Damn it!"

She smiled, "Love you too dad."

"As of now you are very grounded," Major Illich hissed.

"I have to go now, Ocelot signing off!" She tossed the radio away, and found herself climbing down and shoulder rolling.

The Russian hadn't done this in a long time, when she had gotten up it made her shoulder hurt like Hell, but Tatyana ran along through the streets anyways as a missile hit the building beside her. It rumbled the ground, throwing her off balance and stumbling into a bombed vehicle. The shrapnel scattered everywhere, and it took her minutes to realize that there had been a sharp object imbedded in her shoulder, a piece of concrete. When she moved her arm she could feel it twisting in her flesh, and she screamed in utter pain, falling to the ground. It was a strange automatic reaction, making her crawl towards another desolate building, hiding under a sturdy looking table as more missiles and bombs went through the walls; detonated overhead. She looked around her the minute it stopped, tears streaking her cheeks as she cursed in Russian, Dumb you dumb dumb bitch!. Yeah it was a crazy loyal move, but to not follow the extraction team? To listen to the anxiety saying that it was best to find him away from the town?

Whoosh

Booom

She looked outside, staring with wide eyes at an F-16 Viper maneuvering around to face the Fishbeds, firing them down around her.

"For fuck sake!" She yelled, crawling out and trying her best to stand up with a hand trying to clutch at her shoulder. "Great idea boys!" It was littered with dripping sarcasm.

An RPG flew through the air, and reluctantly she rose her sniper rifle and ran out of the building, firing at the three men there, quickly. It made her wince at the loud bangs going through the air, plus the blood that had flown around from the bullet entering the skull. If she were to sleep tonight, it surely would be hard to keep her eyes closed without the threat of an enemy finding her. Tatyana dashed by their limp bodies, trying to erase the images implanted into her head. The quicker she could get away, the faster to a safe return to the base.

-::-

An eerie silence, that was all what was heard that night. Nothing, it made her scared. She had to twist herself around to grasp at the shrapnel in her shoulder, a terrible mistake as the sounds of boots pattered closer and closer to her. She had yanked on it, surprisingly tearing it from her shoulder with a yelp in pain and blood covering her hand. She could feel it seeping through the cloth and going down her back, sticky in a way.

A door was thrown open, guns clicking and a light turned on. With the shrapnel in one hand and her rifle in the other, Tatyana squinted through the light.

"Dad?" She asked in a rather scared voice. She held up the bloody shrapnel.

The soldiers lowered their lights, making the world around her pitch black like the front intake in a MiG-29, to which she had to blink multiple times. Before her stood the major himself not looking very pleased with her reckless action but happy nonetheless. He looked back at the others and spoke in Russian. "Grab the helicopter team." One of them nodded obediently, calling in for the support helicopter she had heard flying over before sundown. It had to have been that one right? She couldn't think very well but lean into the pilot and cry. It was stupid of her that was for sure, worry her father like that.

To her it seemed like the major hadn't known what to do at the moment, and then he sighed, "Dimitri really gave in for once didn't he?"

"I've only ever seen you in dress blues not in anything combat related," She mumbled.

"You need to stay home," He scolded rather lightly, patting her head and moving his gaze to the shine on her shoulder where the shrapnel had been ripped out of. "Someone been playing with the rifle for too long?"

The sniper kept quiet, listening and blinking as she cocked her head in a rather intrigued way. She pulled out her pistol and whipped around with a pain filled grunt, both hands on the grip and fired at a hidden enemy. There was something wrong with Tatyana, the way he fifteen year old stared at the now dead man wasn't normal. There was nothing but hatred in her eyes, and another bullet went into the man's back with a rather demonic smile from the girl.

"Are we going back to Hamada?" Tatyana asked.

"Yes we will be," Illich said.

It seemed like she couldn't register the searing pain that had to have been in her shoulder, only walking nonchalant alongside them, getting in without any form of help needed. She sat with one leg dangling down in the air, looking out into the dark night.

 **Funfact: Tatyana followed the wrong team in, Delta and Bravo were both sent in to find the Major therefore Dimitri had heard the information wrong and relayed false information to Tatyana which was the reason why she screwed up her mission.**


	3. Blue Moon Rising

A stay in the infirmary was less than pleasant, the way she kept getting checked up on made things ten times worse; Tatyana hated it. It was all to make sure she would not leave Hamada premises, and if she did? Major Illich would have no problem sending her back home. But in the end it all depended on her ability to properly listen. She stared at the ceiling for hours on end, listening to the hushed chatter of aviators and soldiers alike. It didn't help. It made her more anxious, and that triggered a strange survival instinct in her mind. She quickly got out of the bed, stepping with the balls of her feet first then her heel down, the boots barely made a sound with her stealthy walking. Only a few almost inaudible squeaks here and there. She moved a white curtain aside, spotting a sleeping soldier and slunk past him, keeping her head ducked down. All of them had been in bloodied military fatigues, she found herself barely ready to see anything more. The voices got louder, it didn't take her long to realize that they'd been talking about her. Tatyana presses herself close to the cold wall, breathing un-leveled, heart racing and anxiety now clouding her ability to properly reason to the point of running straight out to see her father and his three other wingmen and friends staring right at her. It was one quick and fluid motion that she'd grabbed her father's pistol and aimed it at all of them.

One of them spoke in worried Russian to Major Illich as he tried to grab the weapon back but she took a step to the side, glaring down the iron sights. It brought her back to the nightly battle, it was all there and she aimed at one of his friends.

Tatyana fired.

The bullet went straight into Red Moon 2's shoulder, throwing little droplets of blood around the area. He looked stunned for a moment, and she dodged the other three going for her, running down the hallway with the heavy pistol in her hand.

"Get her!" Red Moon One shouted in Russian.

He seemed less than pleased...once again. She'd ran past Warwolf and his second in command, bumping into him as Illich chased after her, watching her disappear outside into the open grounds. He growled, "I want base command to find that little brat!"

"What's up Major?" Bishop had asked, looking back then at him.

"My brat of a daughter fired at one of my own men!" Illich said.

"Explains the ruckus," Gutierrez affirmed. "What's up with her?"

"Who knows? After the attack she seemed...uneased." Illich shook his head.

It made the two wonder as to why she'd been there in the first place.

"Sounds like acute stress to me, something or someone triggered it. Probably the gun and the men in there. Best to move her to the barracks." Gutierrez said.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter," The major hissed, looking at the doors to see that the two men left in his squadron had taken her by the arms as she tried to fight back.

"Bitch!" She spat at one of them, eyes full of fear. "Get away from me!" She screeched.

"There she is, I say Tanya that is enough out of-"

BANG

A bullet went through the air, past his shoulder and he only minorly flinched. He looked at her with shock, had she just tried to kill him?! Tatyana cowered away, looking around at the scene she'd just caused, one of the other pilots looked at his flight leader who nodded. They took her through the base to the barracks, Major Sergei Illich excusing himself from the two to follow his wingman and his terrified daughter. Tatyana was trying her best to keep away from them out of fear.

She had made it in first and curled up in the bunk closest to the doorway, a safe spot for her to rest in. The young girl hadn't cared for them trying to talk to her, and she looked out the window with an eye roll.

"Sorry," She mumbled, arms crossed over her chest with the pistol still in hand. It had been the one all pilots were given before ever flying, a source of security almost; Tatyana felt that and agreed to it.

The three in the room hadn't been even remotely impressed by her impulsive act, but a part of them understood, the brief firefight and the bombing messed with her ability to properly process that there was no threat. She thought of the sounds as a threat, thought of the wounded men around her as an indication of a threat. The pistol had to have been another thing, the image of the dead man she'd shot to make sure was dead was still planted in her mind. Tatyana rolled over to only face the Major, it seemed like the others had left the room.

"I'm sorry okay?" She said, her voice rather choked. "I never meant to shoot him."

"It is fine just don't let it happen again," The major said, sweeping his gaze around the room.

"Unlikely," She mumbled, burying her face in the pillow she'd lay her head on. "Real unlikely."

The major had shaken his head in defeat, giving up and leaving Tatyana to do whatever she wanted. He closed the door, and she sat up, looking around the room. She had a way to escape, but for now she had lied back down and decided to have a rather joyful rest.

The door had opened with Russian voices speaking quickly and laughing, and Tatyana jumped with fright. The voices died down, and her father was now staring at her again. She stared at him, shivering. Tatyana lied back down, rolling over to ignore him and the rest of his friends. It hadn't helped that the aviator she had shot was back there with them, staring at her too, she could feel it. The prickling anxiety returned. It was terrible and degrading. She pulled the blankets over her head, trying to pray for them to go away. The door closed after a few had whispered.

"Tanya." Major Illich's voice had been rather unimpressed, reaching the point of sounding like he had been scolding her.

"Leave me alone," She said in a shaky voice, burying her head into the blanket and bed set in general; she wasn't the happiest around.

The blanket was taken off her head, and of course she glared at him. He could feel a fight coming on, the angered look in her eyes was enough to cause any young American teenage boy to flee in fear.

"Why don't you ever listen to me!?" Tatyana shouted at her father, defensive again.

"Maybe you need to relax," He kept his voice calm.

"Maybe, dad you need to screw off and leave me alone!" She shouted.

"What the Hell did you just say to me!?"

"You goddamn heard me!" Tatyana almost screamed.

Teenagers, the Major thought. They had gotten angry over the littlest of things, he actually found it funny and started smiling, then laughing, laughing till he was coughing.

"What is so funny?" His daughter hissed like a cat.

"Nothing, get out and go have fun," He took her by the arm and hauled her up, nudging her towards the doorway.

"Dad there is no town for miles, what do I do?" She stood in front of him, arms crossed with that stance that teenagers would often give, especially the females. It was incredibly sassy, and with the chain of bullets as a sash around her waist, it made her look like some child soldier that was praised to well by her superior officers.

"Go with Rehl, I hear her and some of the other female officers are going for a walk,"

"Dad she does not even know me," Tatyana shook her head, not moving an inch. "Why can I not go out with you and your friends? Especially Dimitri?"

"After the stunt he pulled with brining you here he was forced back home," Her father explained with a rather happy smile.

"Oh great," Tatyana nodded sarcastically, then pivoted on her heel, walking straight out the door to go and find the other officer's that had been with her father.

Not that she had remembered them by their names, it was rather difficult to remember. She stopped and turned around, shouting, "I'll be with the MiGs if you need me!"

"Okay!" He shouted back. "Go and frolic as the Americans would say!"

She smiled(also shouting at one point, "Good to know you can speak English for once!") and bolted down the hallways, a grin on her face as she had ran past a few American officers.

"Illich's kid?" The second in Warwolf flight had asked, or more like spoke but to them it had sounded like a question.

"She doesn't look much like him at all," One of the other pilots said, "But she's just as talkative as him from what I've heard, she's a daddy's girl."

Tatyana had turned around to face them and smiled, "Hey, I will kill for my father!"

"Loyal kid aren't you?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah I am," She stood in front of Bishop, grinning.

Major Illich had approached them, looking around the group of airmen and airwomen, then Tatyana. Tatyana was standing at ease immediately, smiling a little.

"Colonel-" He had said while gesturing for Tatyana to stand beside him, "-good of you to meet this little stubborn one." He ruffled his daughter's hair. He looked down at her, "No you will not kill for me, you need to rest."

"But papa come on! I'm how old?" She queried with a cock to her head, arms crossed, there was disappointment for sure.

"You are fifteen years old, nyet, you will not set foot off of this base. If you do, I will make sure you are sent home." Illich said strictly, his voice had gotten much more harsh while scolding her.

"Hmm yeah good idea," She nodded sarcastically, "Like you know, totally, boys hate me at school not like the whole team is not after me constantly."

Gutierrez had laughed at her sassy sarcastic comeback, looking at a major who had been looking down at her. It was one of those looks that would for sure scare anyone away, it seemed to them that the Russians? They were pretty damn good at it. The scary sideward glances and the cold shoulders, sharp glares that could cut further than glass. It was funny truly.

"The kid's got a boyfriend?" The Warwolf second asked, looking at Major Illich who certainly at this point was south of impressed.

"Hell yeah, he is cute adorable and…" She looked at her father, "Papa hates him too. But whatever, he-"

"You will be confined to the barracks until I find that goddamned object sent from Satan," Illich hissed, "You are fifteen, school is much more important!"

"So is being the first girl to get a boyfriend at freshman," She argued back, causing the three American pilots to laugh at her slightly broken English. "And you can just be a big bully."

"Oh really?" He challenged with a smirk. "I want you out and working on the armour in the MiGs then."

"DAD!" She whined, eyes pleading.

"You said I can be a bully so there," He pushed her away.

"Jackass," She mumbled, walking past them, ducking away from Bishop.

The four of them watched her walk away, right out the doors to disappear into the hot afternoon. Bishop turned back to Illich who was grinning, a plot was forming in his head for sure.

"Hey I thought you were meant to be in the infirmary," Gutierrez said.

Illich nodded back to the doorway, "With that terror running around I have no time for rest." It was said almost bitterly, even those medical officers would agree that it wasn't the best to be constantly on alert like how he was.

"I can take a watch on the girl," Rehl suggested, "She doesn't seem to be too much of trouble."

"Major I doubt you've had to deal with a child like her, she seems pretty maverick," Gutierrez remarked, leaning a little over to the shorter female blonde bomber pilot, watching her eyes flicker to him.

"And I say there captain that the girl doesn't seem to be to much of a hassle," Rehl argued back.

"Well Rehl if you'd like to keep a watch on her go ahead," Sergei said. "Just...do not come back to me when you cannot find her."

It was that strange feeling of the superiority of the aircraft, it made her tingle with an unknown emotion but the closest she could associate it with was pleasure, how beautiful it looked, sleek; white and grey patterned. The insignia of red moon could clearly be seen on the vertical stabilizers, along with the red star roundels of the Russian air force. The sleek curves of the MiG-29 is what made it look semi attractive, she found that the SU-30s and SU-33s with the canards is what looked more attractive, they were much more curvy and wings slanted backwards further.

Her hands were on her hips, hair glowing more gold under the old LEDs of the hangar that showered the jets in a blinding light. Compared to her small height they were massive. Tatyana had stared up at them for a little too long, and looked back to see the two Warwolf pilots along the Major Rehl. She nodded to them, and walked to the middle MiG, her father's. She climbed up using the wheels and sat on the wing.

"That Red Moon's?" Warwolf Two asked, pointing to the jet.

"Yeah, she's papa's," Tatyana patted the wing like how a pilot attached to their aircraft would, lovingly. "His friend took me out many times when I was younger."

Illich made sure she never spoke a word about Markov around the base, it was pretty much forbidden, and a part of her knew why. It had to do with The Plan, Markov was with the New Russian Federation, shortened to NRF, and she knew so badly her father had a hand in it too, but when? When would he strike?

"A little spoiled dontcha think?" Rehl asked.

"Eh, spoiled, nyet, a brat, da," She nodded, "I was pretty much raised on a military base, was not very fun when dad was gone for hours. So of course when his friend was around, we had lots of fun. He took me around Moscow many times in the trainer MiGs, we had water gun fights with the rest of the airmen and the very few women on the base."

"Did your dad ever…"

"Mom was in the hospital Gutierrez, cancer that I am unable to get although I should have it at this age. They assume it has to do with some mutation-" Tatyana knew who it was from directly, Garuda Team, Shamrock and Talisman had given her the gift of Luck as they called it, cancer or any other severe illness was impossible to get asides from mental illnesses. "-they ran experiments, nothing showed up so they called me the Luck Child."

"She's gone isn't she?" Rehl asked.

"Yeah, leukemia took her from me and dad, he's still depressed from it...that was five years ago. We visited her as much as we could, it was hereditary too. Ask dad about mom and do not expect him to talk to you for a few days, he may be in the barracks depressed too. It is sad, that if for sure." She said, and thought to herself, Papa and Markov both have equal reasons for revenge...at least Auntie Krista is still somewhat alive.

She looked at the hangar door, pondering if her father would ever realize that it was possible to move on. Markov though, he had every right to be traumatized and angry with what happened. Krista could have been gone for good, but to keep Markov's mind off of his wife's near death, she was there. "Uncle Markov" she'd always say to pull him out of the sad state. It was common when he lived back in Russia to see him with her father's rifles and shooting them at stumps, it controlled his anger for sure.

She would sit with the two where the officers would regularly take a little time off, for her it was always "uncle Markov". She smiled at those memories.

"Dad does not get it that mom is not coming back, he always thinks she will be back someday," She said. "Kinda like...my uncle but his wife is alive, just comatose."

"Isn't that what happened with Markov? He snapped?" Warwolf Two asked.

"Do not speak of Uncle Markov like that! He had a valid reason!" She snapped, and shut her mouth. "Ignore that American." Her eyes went darker along with her voice, threateningly. It wouldn't be hard to imagine what happened.

She slid off the MiG's wing, landing soundlessly on the concrete and slipped away out of the hangar quickly.

"She's got relations to Markov?" Bishop asked to nobody in particular.

"That means Illich too," Rehl replied. "We have to tell someone damn it!"

The three pilots watched the two meet up from a distance, and after a few moments Illich had given them a full on out glare while he discreetly gestured to his pistol. He would shoot any of them if they spoke a word about it, that's what he seemed to be saying, otherwise the Warwolf leader wouldn't know what else Major Illich was trying to say. The three all looked at each other, and as they looked at them they were already walking away, Tatyana bouncing around her father.

"What if she's the only one who knows him? She could have a few others who are friends with Illich." Rehl suggested.

"I don't think it matters, she knows Markov. We can get something out of the girl if she's willing to talk." Bishop said.

"The girl is Russian, I'm confident she's trained to keep quiet about matters she doesn't want us to know about." Gutierrez said.

"Asking Red Moon won't do shit," Rehl sighed, she had been already walking away from the group, "Why not we tell the General?"

"Good idea," Gutierrez looked at Bishop, "Right?"

"I am sorry, stupid," Tatyana shook her head, she had been standing against the wall of the building outside, arms crossed.

"You do not say another thing about Markov, if I hear another word you know what will have to happen." He had threatened, it wasn't common, and she knew it was for a good reason.

She was told about The Plan, about what would happen, about how important she would be. There was a reason why he needed to crack down on teaching her to fly, her natural ability to bond with any aircraft wasn't very common. Maybe what Cipher had told her was true, she was Earth's last Ace. They would make her an Ace, and as Ilya had called their operation: Ace Maker. Tatyana looked at her father, "Cipher told me something similar. He's one of the best aces in the world."

"Tanya," Illich had said in a cautioned voice.

"I am from the world known to her as Strangereal," Cipher had spoken, behind her father with his grey eyes like ash staring at Tatyana. "I thought we told you to keep quiet about that."

"Sir he was bound to find out eventually," She said, bowing her head at the Demon Lord. "I literally cannot keep secrets for that long."

"Like Chopper, can't keep his bloody mouth shut," Shamrock had said. "Amazing how Blaze deals with him."

Cipher smoothly turned his head to stare at the Emmerian pilot, narrowing his eyes, "You are supposed to be in the Aether, go away." The Demon Lord was someone to not underestimate, he would swoop in from the clouds and within seconds your jet was on fire and the cockpit controls couldn't respond.

"Ahh yeah no. I will stand here." Shamrock declared, shaking his head while crossing his arms and stomping on the ground.

"Major Illich, I am the demon that your lovely polite daughter has spoken about, I am an Ace of Strangereal." Cipher explained.

He turned around to face multiple more pilots, all of them with strange insignias on their shoulders with their country designations, some even seemed to have none.

 **So, as I usually write this on Docs then copy and paste from my iPod, sorry if the formatting is crap, I don't use my computer too often.**

 **Chapter Opinion from the Writer: Personally I could have written this chapter waaayyy better, it sounds too cliche in my mind but it could just be me. Just a little note, if I can make this story popular enough let's see if we can take this idea to Bandi Namco, maybe we can make this an Assault Horizon V2(because V2 makes everything better! My new motto), or the new canon Assault Horizon, who knows maybe said writer can do Tatyana's voice acting. Until then, let's all be hopeful.**

 **-Flight Corporal Furoy out**


End file.
